Without You
by HeartinCages
Summary: C'est noël sur l'île. Sawyer aurait pu être aussi heureux que les autres, mais il semble qu'il ait à jamais perdu le goût de sourire...Un événement qui changera à jamais sa vie vient d'arriver. Mais pas pour le mieux. Il est seul. Surley et skate surtou


C'est une fic que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai écrit...encore sur un coup de tête

Elle était déjà sur mon blog (voir profil pour le lien :P) et vu qu'elle a été très bien acceuillie, je me suis dit tiens pourquoi ne pas la mettre ici?? xD

Je vais peut-être faire une suite sur Jack un peu plus tard pour les intéressés

J'espère que vous allez aimer!!

Le soleil était couché depuis un bon bout déjà, mais pas les survivants du vol 815, loin de là

Le soleil était couché depuis un bon bout déjà, mais pas les survivants du vol 815, loin de là! Car aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale…le soir du réveillon de Noël! Ils oublièrent leurs ennuis, leurs malheurs, pour fêter un peu, ce qui risquait de leur faire du bien. Mais deux seules personnes n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête ce soir. Oublier leurs malheurs étaient pour eux impossible, du moins pour l'un d'entre eux. Assis sur ce qui lui servait de banc, isolé du reste du groupe, Sawyer ronchonnait. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de quitter sa tente et d'aller rejoindre le cercle enflammé était qu'Hurley l'y avait emmené de force, tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, assez que le gros homme avait insisté pour que Sawyer l'aide à préparer les décorations et le repas, ce que le Texan avait refusé sur un ton sans réplique, même s'il avait insisté sur le fait que ça lui changerait supposément les idées. Il avait tord, le blond le savait. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui changer les idées. Il était donc assis, la chaleur des flammes qu'il fixait caressant son visage las, lui donnant une teinte rougeâtre qui ne lui donnait pas bonne mine. Il devait offrir un certain contraste avec ceux autour, le visage joyeux et riant. Noël pour lui n'était pas une occasion de réjouissance. Ce soir-là, les seuls trucs qui lui venaient à la tête, c'était des souvenirs qu'il passait et repassait pour être sûr de ne jamais les oublier.

_-Hoo allez Freckles, elle est bonne!! Tu sais pas nager ou quoi??_

_Sawyer savait très bien qu'en lui lançant un défi de cette façon, elle réagirait sur le champs. Il avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et se tenait sur le bord de l'eau, s'y enfonçant peu à peu. À proximité d'eux, le bruit de la cascade les berçait, les invitant à plonger. Elle leva les yeux en l'air, mais ne put résister bien longtemps. Kate retira elle aussi son t-shirt, sous le regard pervert du blond et se jeta à l'eau derrière lui, accueillie par son sourire angéliqueà fossettes. Par la suite, ils eurent l'impression d'être redevenus des enfants et jouèrent et plongèrent._

-Hey Dude, ça va?? Tu veux quelques morceaux de sanglier??

C'est cette voix familière qui arracha Sawyer de ses souvenirs réconfortants qui le plongeait dans un monde où elle était toujours là, près de lui. Il soupira et répondit à Hurley sans détacher son regard des flammes avec un ton sarcastique.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Mais non, j'ai pas faim, je vais me contenter de ma chaussure. Et en plus je préfère encore la dinde!

Ce fut au tour d'Hurley de soupirer et de s'asseoir près de lui, ce qui arracha un grondement désespéré de la part de Sawyer.

-Hey tu sais, tu devrais manger…ça la ramenera pas de crever de faim, Dude.

Le blond eut un pincement au cœur. Comment Hurley osait-il parler d'elle de cette façon! Cela eut la désagréable conséquence de le ramener à la terrible réalité. Jamais plus il ne verra son sourire et ses yeux verts pétillants. Ni il ne l'appelera Freckles. Il parla d'un ton plus rude à la personne qui lui servait d'ami sur cette ile, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

-Si je te dis que j'ai pas faim, c'est que j'ai pas faim, Jumbotron!

Son regard resta tout de même rivé sur les flammes dansantes.

-Oo Dude, du calme! Tu sais…je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. Tu sais Libby…était la première. Et ne vient pas me dire que tu ne l'aimais pas, je suis gros, mais pas stupide!

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Sawyer daigna lever son regard de son feu et jeter un coup d'œil à Hurley, qui avait un visage anormalement sérieux. Il garda le silence et le gros homme pu même voir, pendant quelques fractions de seconde, une lueur d'affection dans les yeux vides de Sawyer. C'était la première fois qu'il reparlait de Libby depuis sa mort. Le blond s'était apprêté à répliquer, mais même si son Hurley n'avait pas ajouté qu'il n'était pas stupide, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme se mentir à lui-même. Sawyer aimait Kate. C'était la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie, sauf sa mère, même si elle n'avait pas vécu très longtemps. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit ce soir-là, le soir où ils avaient consommé leur amour.

_Je peux te demander un truc?? Tu sais l'autre fois, quand Picket me massacrait et que tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais…c'était vrai ou c'était pour qu'il arrête??_

_Sawyer regretta presque de lui avoir demandé, il se sentait stupide, mais, d'un autre côté, il voulait être certain. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse, qui ne venait pas. Venait-il de gâcher un aussi beau moment?? Il tendit tout de même une main et caressa tendrement les cheveux à sa Kate, sienne pour ce soir, lovée dans ses bras musclés et nue par-dessus le marché. Puis, la réponse vint. Elle se redressa subitement et tendit la tête pour l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'il venait de la caresser et se rallongea. James aurait pu mourir à ce moment même qu'il aurait été heureux. Ce n'était pas la réponse escomptée, mais elle faisait autant l'affaire. Satisfait, il sourit et reprit son manège. James oublia pendant instant magique tout alentour. Oublia qu'ils étaient dans une cage, chez les Autres. Oublia que Pickett voulait sa mort. Tout. Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent, le temps pour lui d'amasser le courage nécessaire pour répondre ce que son cœur lui dictait. _

_-I love you too._

_Voilà. C'était fait. Leurs premières déclarations._

Sawyer soupira et cligna des yeux, car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'hurley lui avait encore parlé pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était plutôt lunatique ces temps-ci. Il voyait pourtant le petit sourire d'Hurley qui avait interprété sa réponse comme s'il l'avait complètement bouchée. James répondit lentement, la bouche pâteuse.

-C'est pas la même chose.

Hurley eut un froncement incrédule de sourcil. Il devait s'étonner de comment Sawyer évitait de parler de ses sentiments, mais bon, après tout, c'était Sawyer. C'est alors qu'il rejeta un autre coup d'œil à l'assiette improvisée que tenait le gros brun. Il lui avait aussi ammener une bouteille de bière, dans ses dernières, pour accompagner son sanglier. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis la lui prit des mains, la déboucha et but une longue gorgée en espérant secrètement se noyer. Quand il recula la canette de sa bouche, Hurley le regardait encore.

-C'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher de crever de faim, Dude.

Sawyer haussa les épaules, il s'en foutait, c'était peu dire et prit une autre gorgée. Longue, très longue, comme s'il espérait remplir avec ce liquide le vide qui s'étendait à présent en lui avec son absence, comme on remplissait un trou avec de la terre. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Ça ne marcherait jamais, car il savait que ce vide allait être impossible à combler. James aurait dû être habitué à la mort, elle n'avait fait qu'allonger considérablement la liste des proches qu'il avait perdu dans sa misérable vie. Il gardait encore et toujours en silence entêté, tandis qu'Hurley ne faisait que parler depuis tout à l'heure. Il espérait peut-être que ça allait rompre son silence à lui.

-Mais Dude, j'ai un truc à te demander….Tu étais où le jour de son enterrement?? Pourquoi tu es pas venu??

Sawyer le regarda encore une fois, le regard et le cœur vide. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce que lui avait demandé son « amis », mais il ne pouvait pas échapper aux souvenirs qui remontaient à sa surface, comme un film, celui de sa vie peut-être. James revit Jack revenir sur la plage, les vêtements couverts de sang, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras tremblants, le visage complètement trempé comme s'il avait vidé tout son corps de son eau, mais tellement dur et enragé que cela offrait un contraste impressionant. Kate était morte, tuée par Ben alors qu'elle-même et Jack s'était engagés dans une poursuite contre lui sans pitié. Ils avaient retrouvé Ben, avait raconté Jack, ils l'avaient défié, Ben avait tenté de se sauver à nouveau, comme un animal sauvage, avant qu'il ne tire sur Kate, pour les punir peut-être, avant de se sauver à nouveau. Complètement détruit, Jack avait essayé de la sauver pendant au moins une heure, comme il n'avait jamais essayé de toute sa vie de docteur. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. C'est ainsi que, la fureur au ventre et deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient enterré celle qu'ils s'attendaient le moins de perdre. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas assisté à l'enterrement, ou à peine??

_Sawyer était assis au pas de sa tente, le regard perdu dans les reflets bleus de la mer et dans ses pensées morbides. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de retourner sa tête, lentement et sûrement, vers l'endroit où ils la mettait en terre. Tout le monde y était, sauf lui. Il aurait voulu y aller, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il était incapable de marcher vers sa future sépulture. James savait que le doc dirait un mot, quelque chose de touchant, mais lui ne saurai pas quoi dire. Ils savaient tous pourtant qu'il était là, à les regarder, il voyait leurs regards dériver sur lui. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Une rage sourde vibrait en lui, comme celle qu'avait provoqué Sawyer pendant des années, mais avec une cible différente. Il devait aller tuer Ben. Il devait payer pour ses actes. Mais serait-il encore capable de tuer?? Il sentit alors les larmes monter en lui en même temps que la fureur et prit une décision. Brusquement, Sawyer se leva et courut à toute vitesse vers la lisière de la jungle, puis ensuite dans la jungle elle-même. Courir lui faisait du bien. Il avait un but, celui où sa rage mêlée à sa tristesse le conduirait, à Ben. Il n'avait pas mis ses souliers, aussi bientôt se rendit-il compte que ses pieds chauffaient comme si le feu y était prit. Puis, James entendit de l'eau couler, il se dirigea donc vers la source du bruit, même si ses pieds lui faisait moins mal que ce qu'il ressentait. C'est seulement assis sur une roche chaude, les pieds dans l'eau, qu'il s'aperçut que ses pieds l'avaient ramené à la cascade…qu'il avait découvert avec elle._

_Pincement au cœur, il regarda ce lieu autrefois magique en serrant les dents. Il avait l'impression que tout lui rappelait elle. L'île faisait exprès ou quoi??. Frustré, il poussa un cri et se laissa tomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux et écoutant les bruits de la source et de la jungle pour essayer de se calmer. Il se laissa envelopper par eux, tellement qu'il eut l'impression d'être dans le coma avant de sentir quelques larmes tièdes couler sur sa joue. Sawyer resta sur place pendant des heures, espérant presque que Ben réapparaisse et le tue lui aussi, ne s'inquiètant pas des autres qui s'en feraient peut-être pour lui, jusqu'à ce que le soleil tomba et qu'un groupe du camp le retrouva, complètement ravagé et pas du tout lui-même. _

J'étais nul part.

Sa voix était devenue rauque quand il reparla enfin, après avoir revécu avec un réel troublant les événements. Il but une autre gorgée et resoupira. Sawyer n'allait guère mieux maintenant, aucun de ses copains de plage ne le reconnaissait et plus personne sauf Hurley lui parlait.

-Et puis pourquoi t'es venu??

-Parce qu'on est supposé être ami Dude. Et que Jack à déjà les autres pour lui seul. Je me disais que c'était plus juste comme ça.

Un petit sourire, tout petit, embellit pendant quelques instants les lèvres du blond. Non seulement parce qu'il avait raison, mais aussi parce qu'il le reconnaissait bien, là. Il se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus il apréciait le gros et bon vieux Hurley, mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écoula avant de continuer d'un ton éteint, plus pour lui-même que pour son « ami ».

Tu sais, j'aurais du mourir cette fois avec ce laideron de Picket et son maudit fusil, ça aurait été mieux.

Et il n'aurait pas enduré toute cette douleur. C'était les conclusions à lesquelles il était arrivé après des jours de réfléxion. Hurley paru ne pas revenir de sa réponse.

-Dit pas ça Dude, tu nous aurais laissé comme ça??

Sawyer ne répondit pas, car il savait qu'il avait raison. Elle aurait souffert peut-être même autant que lui aujourd'hui, mais elle au moins aurait eu Jacko pour la consoler. Lui, il était seul. Hurley lui mit une main qu'il voulu rassurant sur son bras musclé.

-T'es pas seul Dude. Je suis désolé, on peut rien changer à ce qui s'est passé. Mais…tu sais, quand Libby est morte, ça m'a fait du bien de dire un mot à son enterrement, même d'aller lui parler après. T'es pas venu…tu sais il fait noir et tout le monde s'amuse, tu devrais peut-être aller lui rendre visite.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Mais il savait qu'Hurley avait tord. Il était bel et bien seul cette fois. Même aller la voir ne changerait rien. Sawyer but alors une autre gorgée, puis fixa à nouveau son regard sur les flammes vives. Hurley avait rarement parlé avec autant d'émotion et de sérieux que ce soir.

-Tu sais, tu devrais y aller. Ça la ramenera pas, mais ça fait du bien, promis. Bon bien…je vais y aller Dude, Bye!

Il lui fit un signe de la main à lequel Sawyer ne répondit pas, mais il fixa tout de même son regard sur l'assiette que le gros avait laissé exprès. Puis son regard se porta à quelques mètres de là, vers l'endroit qu'ils appelaient leur cimetierre. Et si Hurley avait raison?? Et si ça lui faisait du bien?? Puis, soudain, il fut irrésistiblement attiré vers elle, comme un aimant. Et s'il essayait?? Il n'avait rien à perdre ce soir et ça l'empêcherait de rester ici. Maintenant décidé, James vida sa bière d'un trait et se leva. En quelques secondes, avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant sa tombe et dansa un pied sur l'autre avec un certain malaise. Sawyer détestait les cimetierres.

« Hey Freckles?? Ça va là-dedans?? »

Il se sentait tellement ridicule de faire ça. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'écouter les conseils de ce gros homme?? Il regarda la croix perchée sur l'endroit où elle reposait et figea.

« C'est Hurley qui m'a dit de venir. Je voulais pas trop, mais bon, c'est mieux que de rester dans ce tas de personnes joyeuses. J'te dis, ça me rend agressif de voir ça. »

Sawyer ignora alors qu'il parlait à une croix et s'imagina face à elle. Ensuite, tout déboula.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j't'ai fait endurer…j'avoue que j'étais assez bad parfois…ou toujours si t'aime mieux. Désolé aussi de pas être venu te dire salut. Je pouvais juste…pas. Me demande pas pourquoi Freckles, je sais même pas. Tu sais quoi?? Je me suis jamais autant excusé maintenant de toute ma vie, chanceuse non?? Tu sais, t'étais la seule à me comprendre, sweetheart et c'est bien dur de te perdre comme ça…c'était tellement vite…J'aurais aimé que tu sois là plus longtemps, mais bon, c'est la vie. Et puis ça m'étonne même pas, avec le nombre de personne que j'ai perdu. Mais tu sais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Tu sais quoi?? Tu sais, le truc que je suis allé faire avec Locke…je l'ai tué Kate, Sawyer. Il était sur l'île je sais pas pourquoi et locke voulait que je le tue. C'est fait. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit.Ça juste pas fait l'effet que je voulais c'est tout. Mais bon…Hurley a décidé de fêter Noël ici, un Noel vert, mais c'est pas trop mon truc tout ça, et… »

Sawyer garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait qu'il tournait autour du pot. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais le repoussait sans cesse. Il était le temps d'en venir là et d'arrêter de radoter. James marcha donc sur son orgueil et reprit.

« Tu sais Freckles, j'arrête de radoter là. J'aurais…j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour Noël, tu manques à tout le monde. Surtout à moi. Parce que…je te l'ai dit juste une fois, mais…je t'aime Freckles, tu es sûrement la seule que j'aimerais autant de toute ma vie, donc je veux que tu le saches. »

Il serra les dents, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Sawyer n'était pas habitué de parler de ses sentiments, mais maintenant, plus personne ne l'écoutait et c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait, peut-être. C'était pour cette raison que ses phrases étaient parfois entrecoupées de silence. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est ça. Je voulais te le dire pour la dernière fois je pense. C'est triste tout ça. Je voulais tuer Ben, mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Peut-être toi. Je sais que t'aurais pas voulu ça de toute façon. En tout cas…aurevoir. Et…I will Never forget you, je ne t'oublierai jamais, Freckles. »

Alors, après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, un sourire franc illumina le visage du beau blond. Son « ami » avait eut raison. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, après lui avoir dit aurevoir. Et il le savait, il n'était plus seul à présent.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!!


End file.
